


Star Work

by Grammarwoman



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Club Vivid, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grammarwoman/pseuds/Grammarwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Wars bitches get shit done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Work

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Club Vivid, 2016.
> 
> This song sucked me in the first time I heard it; there are at least four entries in my vid ideas list with this as the soundtrack. The one that really stuck with me, though, was an ode to space princesses, and after seeing "SW: The Force Awakens", it had to be about my favorite Star Wars ladies. Plus, once it occurred to me how well "Look hot in a bikini" and "Go call the governor" fit, I just had to do it.
> 
> When I put out the call asking for a beta's eyes on this, [](http://sabaceanbabe.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sabaceanbabe.livejournal.com/)**sabaceanbabe** rose to the challenge, pushing me to include more General Organa and tweak some other moments. Thank you so much, my dear!

**Vid Download Link:** [119 MB at Sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/file/k61znk)

Password is **Starwork**

[Star Work](https://vimeo.com/181574111) from [Grammar Woman](https://vimeo.com/user1881709) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).  



End file.
